Voro Nar 'Mantakree
*Fleet Master |gender=Male |height= |weapons=*Energy Sword *Needle Pistol |equipment= |vehicles=''Incorruptible'' |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=Covenant Civil War |types= |notable=*Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Onyx |affiliation=Covenant, later Covenant separatists }} Voro 'Mantakree, later promoted to Voro Nar 'Mantakree, was an intelligent and noble Covenant Elite who quickly rose in rank after the Great Schism began. Background During the Ninth Age of Reclamation, 'Mantakree was serving as a Sangheili Major and was later assigned to the Incorruptible. Once the Prophet of Truth abandoned High Charity to an onslaught of the Flood in his Forerunner ship, the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity was thrown into disorder amid the Holy City. As the Battle of Installation 05 raged on, the Great Schism began. Jiralhanae- and Sangheili-controlled ships engaged each other at random, while also trying to prevent the Flood from escaping the Installation. Great Schism The Incorruptible s commander, Shipmaster Tano 'Inanraree, who was a member of the Governors of Contrition, was overcome by religious fervor and ordered the ship to be infected by the Flood. The Governors of Contrition believed all Forerunner creations were sacrosanct, even the parasitic Flood infestation of Halo.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 192 'Mantakree was forced to kill his former mentor and friend with a Needle Pistol to end his insanity. This was an act of heresy, and normally Voro would have been killed by the Mgalekgolo bonded pair of Paruto Xida Konna and Waruna Xida Yotno, who were responsible for the safety of the Ship Master or, failing that, the death of the attacker. However, the rest of the crew agreed that Tano's judgment had been clouded. With support from the rest of the crew, 'Mantakree was made Ship Master of the Incorruptible. Y'gar, the eldest bridge officer, said, "Tano was devout to the end. But his reasoning, in light of recent events, was not sound. This was regrettable, but necessary... Ship Master."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 Voro ordered Unggoy to remove Tano's body from the bridge but said leave Tano's blood remaining where it was as a reminder of the price he had paid for their survival. While all of this was going on, the Incorruptible had been targeted by two Brute frigates, the Tenebrous and the Twilight Compunction. Both of the ships launched salvos of plasma and disabled the energy shields of the Incorruptible. Voro took evasive action and hid behind the Covenant Carrier Lawgiver, whose shields were at full capacity. When the ship emerged from behind the Lawgiver, Voro targeted the Tenebrous first, using plasma to disable and cripple the ship's shields before finishing it off with the Incorruptible s Energy projector. He then opened the starboard launch bay and vented the plasma into the cannons, making them appear to charge and move towards the Jiralhanae cruiser. The Twilight Compunction retreated for the moment, "As they should when presented with superior firepower... even if that power was an illusion."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 195 He stayed insystem for a short while to try to eliminate all of the remaining Flood-controlled ships. He was able to create a short truce between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae while they destroyed the Flood-controlled ships and four additional ships that were in the process of being infected. Within moments, however, the Jiralhanae started targeting Sangheili ships again, even though the Flood had not been completely eliminated. Shortly thereafter, 'Mantakree ordered that the Incorruptible jump to Slipspace, as it would have been "madness" to stay there and fight. Joyous Exultation Voro took his newly found flagship to the Salia system outpost world Joyous Exultation. 'Mantakree and his ship intercepted a wayward transmission from the Jiralhanae frigate indicating that the Bloodied Spirit was under the control of the Demons. When he met with Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, Voro was one of thirty representative Ship Masters who had been called from the two hundred vessels in orbit to hear Xytan's words.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 240 Voro voiced his opinion to 'Jar Wattinree and fellow Ship Masters that victory might mean nothing if the Flood upon Halo were to escape; it had to be cleansed from the galaxy if the Sangheili were to survive.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 241 Instead of having him killed, as Voro suspected, the Imperial Admiral instead acknowledged the truth of Voro's words. Oracle Master Parala 'Ahrmonro then played a transmission intercepted from the COM probe that Cortana had sent en route to Earth. Voro did not understand all of the words, but he did make the connection that Spartans were the ones responsible for the destruction of one of the Holy Rings. The Imperial Admiral made 'Mantakree Fleet Master of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity and charged him to go to Onyx, protect and secure the holy artifacts, and destroy the Demons, denying them their prize at all costs. At this point, the Imperial Admiral give Voro a middle name (Nar), most likely signifying that he is a Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 243 Voro's fleet left Joyous Exultation by transitioning into Slipspace seconds before Admiral Whitcomb's NOVA Bomb detonated, atomizing the majority of the remaining Covenant Separatist ships, and Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree along with it.Halo Encyclopedia Onyx Defenses When the fleet arrived at Onyx, they received a welcome from the Sentinels. Voro sent the Far Sight Lost and its commander, Shipmaster Qunu, to make contact with the Forerunner Sentinels. Qunu began speaking a ritual greeting. The Sentinels responded by making a transmission through the Prophets channel which said: "Rescue phase concluded. Threat-analysis phase concluded. Reclaimant request for Shield World access... denied. Initiating outer defense program."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 279 The Sentinels then destroyed the Far Sight Lost. After the ship was destroyed, 'Mantakree ordered his ships to target all Sentinels coming towards his Fleet. While the Sentinels were powerful en masse, their shields could not withstand the combined fire of the Covenant fleet. Fleet Master Voro ordered the Absolution to make a Slipspace jump to the northern pole of Onyx. Immediately after the ship exited Slipspace, a wave of Sentinels fired upon and destroyed Absolution before the ship's shields could come online. He then ordered no ships to enter Slipspace without his viable permission. Voro scanned the northern pole to find a clue as to how the Sentinels had jumped fleet-wide, finding that the Sentinels could hone in on the Slipspace destinations, but could not generate Slipspace themselves. After the fleet vaporized what was left of the Sentinels, the ships moved into the planet's atmosphere. There they met with little resistance from the Sentinels and Voro recognized the holy Forerunner scriptures on the walls and ground. Voro ordered Y'gar to pulse the Greeting of the Ancients, though he doubted there were any Forerunners present. Instead, he picked up a signal from another Covenant ship, the Bloodied Spirit. 'Mantakree was able to triangulate the signal of the ship and ordered his Hunter pair to muster the reserves from every ship in the fleet because he was going to lead the assault. When he discovered the Core Room Antechamber, he ordered all ships to the "OVERARCH" attack pattern and to prepare for an orbital descent. Battle of Onyx Soon thereafter, Voro Nar 'Mantakree, along with his Hunter guardian bonded pair, Paruto Xida Konna and Waruna Xida Yotno, led the assault and attack on the ground toward the Forerunner center-city, pursuing the Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs with the help of the N'Noro Warrior Crèche, E'Toro Warrior Crèche, and R'Lan Warrior Crèche all the way to the Core Room Antechamber. For further protection, he gave the peculiar order for his troops to carry Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets. Though it was an uncharacteristic order for an Elite commander, it served for the better; Voro needed his troops to be prepared for anything and wanted to give them a better chance of achieving their goal - to not lose Onyx to the Demons as they had lost the first Halo. After a wave of troops was sent in front of him, he led the later attack alongside the second wave. When he reached the peak of the Core Room Antechamber, he found Spartan-051, Kurt Ambrose, mortally wounded from hand-to-hand combat with a Hunter. He was about to grant the wounded Spartan an honorable death with his Energy Sword, when the two were both killed by the FENRIS Nuclear Warheads that Kurt had triggered remotely to protect the remaining Spartans. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Sources Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Sangheili characters